guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Testament
'''Testament' (テスタメント, Tesutamento) A human-type Gear in the fighting game series of Guilty Gear. He is able to wield odd magic and fights with both a scythe and impressive moveset consisting of summons, as well as his unnamed crow familiar. Character Design Personality Prior to to his Gear conversion, Testament is said to be a kind and gentle individual who's hatred for violence borders on phobia. Though he was a knight in the Sacred Order, the Crusades took its toll on him as all the death around him deteriorated his mental health. After his Gear conversation, Testament was no more than a puppet to Justice, hating humanity just like her yet he still showed signs to resistance to her control. After being freed from her, his hatred for humans remained, knowing already how Gears saw them. Despite isolating himself to avoid humans, he once again showed kindness and love upon meeting Dizzy. He became obessed, an sometimes even irrational, in protecting her and the Grove they were living in. He sees this as a form of atonement for all the people he had killed as a Gear and a new purpose in life. Testament has a light side though. It is stated that he enjoys pudding, while his profile page in the Guilty Gear Bible states that he likes potatoes (this is further evidenced in Dizzy's sidestory in Drama CD Side Black- she and Testament share a potato salad, which Dizzy bought for that specific reason). Story Background Testament was an orphan during the Crusades, and was adopted by Kliff Undersn. When he was old enough, he desired to become a soldier in the war against Gears and was known in the Holy Orders as the Black Knight. However, his gentleness and his hatred for violence made him unfit for war. The Post-War Administration Bureau found him frustrated as he became mentally depressed, and offered to transform him into a Gear. To obtain power and impress his father, he accepted, though unlike most Gears he still retained his sense of self. However, Justice turned him against humanity, and he found himself on the opposite side of the war from which he started. Guilty Gear At the end of the Tournament, Testament appeared to the winner (officially, Sol Badguy, but this varies depending on who the player was playing as), revealing that it was actually he who hosted the tournament, with the intentions of sacrificing the winner to revive Justice, saying, "All that's required is the blood of one more sacrifice!" However, he was himself defeated, and used his own blood as the sacrifice. Justice was then defeated as well. Guilty Gear X Upon discovering that there was another Gear alive, Dizzy, Testament immediately took it upon himself to protect her in her hidden grove, fighting off everyone who came near (much like in the original Guilty Gear, Testament was fought before the "main" boss was). He did this until Dizzy decided to leave, joining Johnny and May of the Jellyfish Pirates. His Story Mode in Guilty Gear X Plus has two endings, both of which are doubtful. In one, he and Dizzy decide to stay in the grove for a thousand years until humans have forgotten about Gears; in the other, he and Dizzy decide to leave the grove together. Guilty Gear XX Testament arrives on the Mayship unannounced with the intentions of visiting Dizzy, only to find that she had been knocked off the ship by I-No. He curses humanity, and storms off to find her. He has three endings: in the first (non-canonical), he discovers that Dizzy has been killed, fights (and probably kills) Johnny, and vows to avenge Dizzy by way of the annihilation of the human race. In the second, he encounters Sol, who reveals that That Man has returned and the Post-War Administration Bureau is on the move; Testament also reveals his respect for Sol as he may feel that Sol is the only one who may understand his nature aside from Dizzy. In the third, he fights I-No and then a Necro-possessed Dizzy, who recovers and tells Testament that her fall really wasn't the crew's fault, and in the end, Testament decides to become more accepting of humans...to a point. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Testament remains as guardian of the Souls Forest. However he is lured to go out for a while by I-No and the threat that Dizzy may once again be in trouble. In one of his endings he returns to the forest and discovers it being burned by humans. He curses humanity but promises to remain with the burning forest and to disappear along with it, resigning himself to finally rest. In his second ending Testament encounters Dizzy and upon safely returning her to the Jellyfish pirates, he returns to the forest, promising to remain there and protect it until a time where he has to leave once again. Gameplay Command List Testament's Command List}} Powers & Abilities "Powers & Abilities" Musical Themes *A Fixed Idea - Guilty Gear *Bloodstained Lineage - Guilty Gear X and XX *In the Arms of Death - Guilty Gear XX KOR OST *Push a Bush - Guilty Gear Isuka Character Quotes References and Allusions *He owes the name to American thrash-metal band Testament. *One of his special moves, "Gravedigger", is a reference to a German heavy-metal band of the same name. *His Overdrive, "Master of Puppets", is an album and a song by Metallica, and Instant Kill "Seventh Sign" is yet another allusion to Yngwie J. Malmsteen, as it is the name of one of his albums. Trivia *In Guilty Gear, Testament wielded a different scythe. This scythe had a silver blade and was held with the blade facing down, near Testament's right leg. For the rest of the series, his scythe has a blood red blade and is wielded with the blade level to his head. *Potemkin called Testament the "Gear of Distortion" in the Drama CD, though the reason behind it is unknown. *In the first Guilty Gear, Kliff mentioned at it's been 40 years since he last saw Testament. Likewise, the Drama CD has Testament saying that he hadn't written a letter for 50 years, making him at least in his sixties. *Testament's win quote at ABA reveals that he has taken some sort of a blood pact. *The succubus that accompany him during battle has been nicknamed "Zio" by fans. Gg1test.gif|''Guilty Gear'' Portrait Gg1testhurt.gif|''Guilty Gear'' Defeated Portrait Ggx_cs_te.jpg|''Guilty Gear X'' Bigtest.gif|''Guilty Gear X'' Portrait Ggxplus_pe_07.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxx_cs_te.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX'' Ggi_cs_te.jpg|''Guilty Gear Isuka'' Ggxxr_cs1_te.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload'' Ggxxr_cs2_te.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload'' Portrait Testament_Portrait.png|''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload'' Portrait 2 Ggxxac_cs_te.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core'' Gg cards testament 1.jpg|'Testament' Guilty Gear Card 1 Gg cards testament 2.jpg|'Testament' Guilty Gear Card 2 Gg cards testament 3.jpg|'Testament' Guilty Gear Card 3 Gg bible p066-067 zer0kage.jpg|''Guilty Gear Complete Bible'' Ggx artworks p200.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p201.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p202.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p203.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p204.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p205.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p206.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p207.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p208.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p209.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p210.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ggx artworks p211.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Drafting Artworks Ballte.gif|'Venom's' Testament Ball Testament 0112.jpg|'Faust's' EX Insta Kill Guilty Gear X Ggx_am_te.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Arcade Mode ending Ggxae_am_te.jpg|'Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition' Arcade Mode ending Ggxplus_sm_te1.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Story Mode ending 1 Ggxplus_sm_te2.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Story Mode ending 2 Ggxplus_sm_te3.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Story Mode ending 3 Ggxplus_sp_07.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Special ending Ggxplus_mm_05.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission Mode ending Guilty Gear XX Ggxxr_am_te.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Arcade Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_11.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_sm_te1.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxr_sm_te2.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Story Mode ending 2 Ggxxr_sm_te3.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Story Mode ending 3 Ggxxs_am_te.png|'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Arcade Mode ending Ggxxs_mm_te.png|'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Mission Mode ending Ggxxs_sp_02.png|'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Special ending Ggxxac_am_te.png|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core' Arcade Mode ending Ggxxac_ex_te.png|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core' EX Characters ending Ggxxac_sp_06.png|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core' Special ending Ggxxacplus_sm_te1.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxacplus_sm_te2.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Story Mode ending 2 Ggxxacplus_mm_01.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxxacplus_mm_25.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxxacp_sp_05.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' PSP Special Ggxxacp_sp_06.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' PSP Special Guilty Gear Petit 2 Ggp2_am_te.jpg|Arcade Mode ending Guilty Gear Isuka Ggi_am_te.jpg|Arcade Mode ending Guilty Gear Judgment Ggj_am_07.png|Arcade Mode ending |} Sprite External Links * Dustloop Forums - Testament Gameplay and Q&A *Dustloop Forums - Accent Core Combos Therories and Practice *Mizuumi's GG Wiki- Testament References Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Gears Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Holy Knights Category:Bosses